icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Neonpink
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Neonpink page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 02:47, July 22, 2011 I would love to debate with you ;) Don't worry, I don't take anything personally. I just hate when people like Slick make fun of others and say horrible things to other human beings. Write a blog or post on my page anytime you like. :) Cookies_for_Creddie 04:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the input, I can see where you are coming from, and I'll try to explain what I think will happen based off what you said. 1.True, a lot of things have happened since iSYL that would show that Carly does not have feelings for Freddie, and that it's dead. But, personally, I think because she it has actually proved that she has feelings for him. I'll give how I see it lists in bullet points. 1.See how all of a sudden she becomes aware that she doesn't have a "bf" in the arch? Yes, it could be because she just wants a relationship, but I think it's rooted that she still has feelings for Freddie. Why? Well, look at how she wanted to hang with Sam and Freddie on their date to the movies? Sound familiar? (iOMG). I also would like to point out how jealous she gets whenever Freddie has mentioned having a girlfriend, even after iSYL. She can say whatever she wants in regards to when guys ask about her and Freddie, she ALWAYS says the same thing, but she still put her head on his should in ISD. Yes, she fought to keep Seddie together, but I think that's because Carly is just a good friend in nature. As you listed in another bullet of yours.... she would never ruin a relationship of her two best friends, even if it were in her own interest. I personally think Dan did this in ICTI because he wanted to show the fans that if Seddie broke up, that it wouldn't be because of Carly. But yea, in the next episode Carly is dating a "smart" guy. I really think Dan is going to lead to a slow realization of Carly figuring out that she has feelings for Freddie. 2. See, this is where my t.v. classes come in (was a tv and education major). This is what I see happening -- Carly asks Sam and Freddie what happened in their relationship. Sam says she broke Freddie's little heart, blah blah, blah. Freddie agrees and in Carly's mind, this means that Sam does not have feelings for Freddie anymore. She thought that Sam loved Freddie, but after hearing how Sam broke up with Freddie, she believes that them happening is out of the ballgame. There will proabably be a couple of episodes that go by, and Carly will start to think things are back to normal between them, and that's when "Creddie" will happen. BUT--- as I said..this will lead into Seddie. I can see Freddie dating Carly again because he even doubts that Sam really loved him, and he wants to see if he still loves Carly. This will trigger jealously in Sam and then we will see how they really care for one another ;). Of course, there might be another subplot within the episodes that has a guy liking Carly so Carly doesn't end up alone. This is how I think Seddie would happen again, but Dan has basically written the show to be open ended. I think it could go either way. We'll just have to watch and see. :) Re:The Sam and Freddie Article I'm actually planning to upload it as soon as I can. Today my normal computer (the one I use to upload photos with) was having a few problems, or rather, my internet browser was having problems, so it might take a while. But I'm going to post in on the Seddie page soon. It might not be great quality, but I'll try my best. Lotstar 05:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: You can also try www.girlpowermag.com.au - I'm not sure if the site will work in countries other than America, and I'm not even sure if the article will be on the site, but you can always try. Lotstar 05:26, January 26, 2012 (UTC)